La Bouse de Vache
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Elias et Merlin se sont encore disputé...


**La Bouse De Vache**

**Prologue**

**Intérieur Jour : La Salle du Trône**

**Arthur sur son trône, Léodagan à ses côtés, Bohort se précipite dans la salle.**

Bohort : Sire ! Sire !

Arthur, levant les yeux au ciel : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Bohort : Une catastrophe Sire !

Léodagan : Bah tiens, histoire de changer un peu.

Bohort : Elias et Merlin se disputent, Sire.

Arthur : Ils se disputent tout le temps ! Vous vous en apercevez que maintenant ? Bah mon vieux serait p't-être bon d'faire ausculter votre vue et votre ouïe.

Bohort : Oui mais là Elias a transformé Merlin en bouse de vache.

Arthur : DE QUOI ? !

Léodagan : Une catastrophe ? Moi j'appellerais ça « le reflet de la réalité » plutôt…

**Générique de début**

**Première Partie**

**Intérieur Jour : Le Labo des Enchanteurs**

**Arthur, Léodagan et Bohort face à Elias**

Arthur : Vous allez m'expliquer TOUT DE SUITE ce qu'il s'est passé !

Elias : Bah quoi ?

Arthur : Merlin.

Elias : Ah non, moi mon nom c'est Elias, vous s'rez gentil de pas m'insulter.

Arthur : Jouez pas au con avec moi.

Elias : Bah c'est vous là, vous me dites « Merlin ».

Arthur : QUE S'EST-IL PASSE AVEC MERLIN ?

Elias : Vous voulez dire, pour qu'il soit aussi con ? Ca j'en sais rien, j'suis pas sa mère.

Arthur, se tournant vers Léodagan et Bohort : C'est moi ou il me prend pour un con là ?

Elias : Bah quoi ?

Arthur : Vous allez finir par m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé avec Merlin comme je vous le demande depuis une plombe et demie ? !

Elias : Mais merde à la fin !

Arthur : Oui, voilà, c'est ça, pourquoi Merlin est-il une « merde » ?

Elias : Ya que maintenant que vous vous le demandez ? Bah dis-donc, on peut pas dire que vous ayez le sens de l'observation vous.

Arthur : Je parle LITTERALEMENT ! Pourquoi Merlin est-il présentement en bouse de vache dans un coin de cette pièce ?

**Transition**

**Deuxième Partie **

**Intérieur Jour : Le Labo des Enchanteurs**

**Arthur, Léodagan et Bohort face à Elias**

Elias : Oh, ça.

Arthur : Oui, « ça », oui.

Elias : Bah qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?

Arthur : Vous l'avez changé en bouse ?

Bohort : C'est un scandale !

Léodagan : Un scandale… Faut voir hein.

Arthur : Sans déconner, vous trouvez pas que vous avez poussé l'bouchon un peu loin là ?

Elias : Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez ?

Bohort : Ne niez pas ! Je passais devant votre laboratoire quand les éclats d'une dispute ont retenti. Je suis entré pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et vous étiez seul. « Où est Merlin ? », je vous demande, et vous me montrez cette bouse de vache en me disant « Là »

Elias : Parce que le fait qu'on ne s'entende pas, ça vous avait pas frappé avant ? Mais vous êtes tous aveugles et sourds dans ce bled ?

Arthur : Alors vous, ça y est, quelqu'un vous tape sur le système, vous l'changez en merde ?

Elias : Ah non mais c'est pas moi ça hein !

Arthur : Quoi ?

Elias : J'vous cacherai pas que l'envie d'le faire m'a déjà pris plus d'une fois, mais nan ça c'est pas moi.

Bohort : Mais… mais c'est qui alors ?

Elias : Bah c'est lui.

**Transition**

**Troisième Partie**

**Intérieur Jour : Le Labo des Enchanteurs**

**Arthur, Léodagan et Bohort face à Elias**

Arthur : Quoi ? Putain j'comprends rien.

Elias : C'est Merlin lui-même qui s'est changé en bouse.

Arthur : Nan mais vous nous prenez pour des cons ou quoi là ?

Elias : Mais non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

Bohort : Vous n'escomptez tout de même pas nous faire croire que vous n'avez rien à voir dans cette transformation ?

Elias : Bah, « rien à voir », j'irais pas jusque là, mais c'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il se transforme en bouse lui après hein.

Arthur : Est-ce que vous avez fini de vous payer nos pommes ?

Elias : Mais quoi à la fin ?

Arthur : Vous avez changé Merlin en bouse, admettez-le !

Elias : Mais puisque je vous dit que c'est lui qui s'est changé en bouse tout seul !

Léodagan : Vous l'y avez pas aidé ?

Elias : Indirectement, si, mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai transformé.

Arthur : Vous allez finir par arrêter de parler en charade ?

Elias : J'ai fait une potion, le but, c'est qu'elle montre la puissance magique de celui qui la boit.

Arthur : Et… ?

Elias : Bah Merlin en a bu.

**Générique de fin**

**Epilogue**

**Intérieur Jour : Le Labo des Enchanteurs**

**Elias face à Arthur, Léodagan et Bohort**

Arthur, stupéfait : C'est incroyable.

Elias : Ah bah pas tant que ça, excusez-moi, depuis le début que je l'dis qu'c'est une merde.

Bohort : Mais… Et la dispute ?

Elias : Bah juste avant qu'il en boive, j'en avais pris moi aussi.

Léodagan : Et ? Le rapport ?

Elias : Bah j'me suis mis à briller à fond, j'irradiais de magie. J'lui ai fait « Alors c'est qui l'plus fort », il m'a dit « Ca veut rien dire », j'lui ai dit « J'vous parie 500 pièces d'or que si vous en prenez vous vous changez en merde », il a crié « Ah ouais c'est c'qu'on va voir ! »… Bah on a vu.

Arthur : Mais il va pas rester comme ça ?

Elias : Nan mais c'est bon j'vais le retransformer.

Léodagan : Ah ouais ?

Elias : Ouais. Personnellement j'le préfère quand il est comme ça, il m'brise pas les noix, mais bon là faut dire qu'il pue aussi un peu.

**Fondu au noir**

**Elias : Puis j'ai quand même 500 pièces d'or à récupérer.**


End file.
